


Estar com você

by carolss



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Aqui chamam ela de Marisol ao invés de Flaca





	Estar com você

Aqui chamam ela de Marisol ao invés de Flaca e parece tão errado apesar de Maritza saber muito bem que esse era o nome que a mãe dela deu pra ela e que todos usavam para se referir a ela antes dela acabar em Lichfield.

O apartamento é razoavelmente grande mas Flaca tem que dividir com cinco outras pessoas. Colegas de quarto que acham legal e subversivo que ela foi para a prisão, mas que olham meio estranho para ela quando ela diz que a amiga que ela tinha acabado de trazer para passar a noite tinha acabado de sair de lá.

"Bando de babacas" Flaca comenta quando elas ficam sozinhas.

"Sim, mas o mesmo pode ser dito para a maioria das pessoas"

"Você ta falando sobre mim ?"

"Não. Não agora pelo menos"

"Legal, então o que você quer fazer com a sua primeira noite de liberdade ?"

"Eu tinha planejado sair pra dançar, mas agora eu só quero ficar aqui olhando para a sua cara idiota"

"Então você sentiu a minha falta desde que eu sai ?"

"Você sabe que eu senti"

"Bom"


End file.
